


hold my hand, don't let me fall

by TheOtherOdinson



Series: Lost Son [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Drama, Gen, loki now has even more issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOdinson/pseuds/TheOtherOdinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been captured. He will not bow to his enemies. He will not let his father down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold my hand, don't let me fall

Loki paced through his cell. The woman had come to see him again. Brought him food. Smiled at him with kindness that did nothing to hide the look in her eyes. Always she looked at him with eyes brimming with tears. He didn't understand.

_You should eat. Please. Aren't you hungry?_

He ignored the food.

_Perhaps we could talk? Will you tell me about yourself? Tell me something about your home. Or your family._

He ignored her.

_Loki. Please._

She left soon after. She always did in the face of his silence. The food was left behind. He didn't touch it. He wouldn't be caught falling for such an obvious trick.

He would not be broken by his enemies.

*** * * * ***

On his shoulder, Frigga wept.

_Odin, Odin, our son._

Odin held her close, his tears falling into her hair.

*** * * * ***

The invasion of Midgard failed. Loki failed. Beaten down by mortals and an angry being who dropped from the sky and could command storms. Who knew his name.

_Loki, stop this! This game is beneath you, Brother! Stop it now!_

In the end, they had bound him and sent him away with the stranger who kept calling him brother. The one who kept imploring him to give up his ruse and return home.

They brought the Tesseract with them. Perhaps there was still a way to redeem himself and bring his father his prize.

*** * * * ***

_Father, something is not right with him._

_I know, my son._

*** * * * ***

He was brought before the storm commander's king. This place was Asgard. The name prickled at the back of his mind, something he should know. His father must have mentioned it in his teachings. Loki would try harder to remember. He refused to answer any of the king's questions.

_What excuse would you give for all the pain and death you have caused? Answer me, you insolent boy!_

They would punish him for his attack on the mortal world. They would not break him. Loki would find a way out. He would find the Tesseract and return home.

His father would be proud of him.

At last.

*** * * * ***

Their dungeons were strange. Many cells held more than one occupant. Loki was alone in a cell twice as large as the rest. His cell was filled with furnishings and books. The other cells were not. It was warm. Comfortable. Food, there was always food. He did not touch it.

Guards patrolled regularly. Two posted in front of his cell at all times.

He was given soft clothing to wear. Permitted to bathe before donning them. They took away his armor.

Strangers came to see him. Speak to him. They said odd things, tried to confuse him with their words.

_How can you do this to your mother? To Thor?_

_What happened to you? Where have you been? I promise I won't tell the others._

_This is cruel, even for you._

_If this turns out to be some elaborate prank, your father's going to kill you. If your mother doesn't beat him to it._

Loki did not listen.

*** * * * ***

_You see, Father? This strange armor, his silence. The way he looks at us. Something has been done to him._

_I am not blind, Thor. I still have one eye to see._

_Odin, go to him. He will not speak to me. Perhaps he will to you._

_And what would you have me say?_

*** * * * ***

Loki was led into chambers filled with equipment and beds. The air tingled around him. He was placed on a bed by a kind, but firm woman who did not know his name. She called him _Prince_ instead. They were going to hurt him, he knew. Out of the corner of his eye, he say the king and the storm commander watching him. The woman who came to visit him was there as well. All watching to see him break.

He would not give them the satisfaction. He would not shame his father in such a way. Loki braced himself for pain.

The woman hovered over him, touching her machines until they sprang to life all around him. She wove her hands through the air, inbuing it with a power that sang to Loki. Brushing around him, caressing him as it sang its beautiful song just to him. The power his father gifted him with responded in kind. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to make a sound.

The woman looked down at him sharply, before laying a hand on his head. She smoothed back his hair.

_Shhh, my prince. There is nothing to fear. The Soul Forge will tell us what has been done and I will do all that is in my power to see you well again._

The woman standing to the side with the king and storm commander made a noise like a sob.

*** * * * ***

The king stood before him. Tilted his head back to stare at him, expressionless, with his one good eye.

Loki did not fidget. His father was far more intimidating than this man.

"Eir informs me your mind has been tampered with."

Loki said nothing.

"She says the memories of your life have been rewoven by another. She was shocked and horrified by what she saw done to you. As am I."

He knew not what trap this king was trying to lead him into. Loki refused to be led.

"What she could not tell me was who is responsible. But you can."

Loki shook his head.

"You can," the king repeated. "You can start by telling me who you think you are. Where you came from."

Loki turned away.

The king grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him to face him. He held onto him tightly, fingers digging into Loki's flesh. Not hurting him. Loki felt a twinge of...no, not fear.

"Do you wish to go home?"

Loki stared at the king a long moment, ignoring the strong grip the old man still had on him. Something about the king itched at his mind. Loki wanted to answer. "Yes."

"I would like for you to return to your home as well. If you answer my questions, I will help you."

The king held his gaze and Loki could not look away. He could do this, he decided. If they thought he was cooperating, they might lower their guard. He might still be able to fulfill his mission.

He may still have a chance of pleasing his father.

"I am Loki. Of Sanctuary. Son of Thanos."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this [anon ask and my reply](http://theotherodinson.tumblr.com/post/137069068904/to-fics-about-loki-and-odin-i-would-truly-want-to) from my Tumblr. Thanks anon, whomever you are, for planting the idea.


End file.
